


I just wanna be the one you tie

by raeupchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Song fic - kinda, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeupchen/pseuds/raeupchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on a night out to get laid for the first time in months. When one special song comes on, maybe it could help him reach his goal.</p>
<p>Standing before the man Stiles wound his hands around his neck, still moving his hips and grinding against the guy. When the line came, that would surely bring his point across Stiles leaned in and sang into the man's ear: “I just wanna be the one you tie”, leaning back he smirked and watched as the other man's eyes widened and a blush spread over his cheeks, under his incredible beard and further down to the rather low neckline of his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna be the one you tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the song "Ties" by Years&Years.
> 
> The reason why I wrote this fic is: if you tell your best friend at every opportunity “this song is clearly about werewolf sex and knotting!” you have to one day write the fic to accompany your statement. And after 3 concerts of Years&Years in about 7 months I think the time finally has come…  
> I apologize to everyone who likes the song and didn't make the connection to knotting, I hope you can keep on listening without breaking down laughing…
> 
> Fun fact: writing this fic catapulted Ties from 84 plays to 134, because I had the song on repeat for the first 1000 or so words...
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters, nor the lyrics to this song belong to me. All mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance if there are some really stupid ones, because English isn't my first language.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

After successfully finishing his masters in forensic psychology and moving back home to Beacon Hills to start an internship with the police department, because he wasn't so sure about getting a doctor in this field, Stiles finally found the time to go out and enjoy his new found freedom. And with that he meant going to a club and search for a one night stand – or maybe more -, who could help him let loose and forget all the stress of the last few months.

 

With these thoughts in mind Stiles entered one of the few clubs in town that catered to humans and werewolves alike. He was looking for a werewolf, who could fulfill his longings. Something a human male just couldn't provide.

 

The drumming bass immediately took hold of Stiles and forced him to move to the beat. He hoped he didn't look like the spazz he was in high school, because he was on a mission here. A mission to seduce and get laid after months of one dry spell after the other and being cock blocked by his own education.

 

He let his gaze sweep over the masses of moving bodies while making his way over to the bar, so he could continue his observation, hopefully find his prey of the night and at the same time enjoy a cold beer. Stiles was out hunting and no one could stop him – well his chosen partner of the night could stop him, if he didn't want to go home with Stiles or was refusing to take him home, but those were thoughts Stiles tried to keep out of his mind.

 

After ordering a beer and taking a few sips, Stiles turned towards the dance floor and let his gaze wander again over the moving bodies. Until now no one had caught his eye, well that's not true, several people caught his eye, but not one of them was what he was looking for. Not rushing anything he finished his beer and made his way onto the dance floor, maybe letting off some steam would help his quest in finding a partner for the night.

 

Inside the mass of moving bodies he felt right at home, here he could let himself loose, let the rhythm of the music take over his body and mind. He found a few people to dance with but not one of them met his criteria for the night. Either they weren't his type or they were humans, which was not necessarily a bad thing, but tonight he needed something more, something primal.

 

The music switched from a rather fast rhythm to something slow so Stiles could finally take a break and get another beer. His throat was parched. He didn't want to get drunk, maybe a little tipsy, but definitely not drunk. If he found the werewolf of his dreams tonight he wanted to be aware of every single second with the guy.

 

His second beer was gone faster than the first, but he had to replenish his fluids, which excused his haste to down the bottle without any regrets. Another sweep of the floor brought another rather sobering realization: still no one he wanted to take home – or be taken home by – but the night was still young, so there was still hope for him and his libido.

 

Making his way back to the dance floor something – or rather some _one –_ attracted his attention out of the corner of his eye. Over at the wall near the corridor leading to the loos stood the epitome of Stiles' wet dreams. A guy, rather tall, muscled, with a beard – which looked rather nice, if you asked Stiles, and probably would feel even nicer – and an incredible bitch face, who was talking to a stunning woman. Typically the first guy to catch his eye and he was there with his girlfriend or was in the process of being chatted up by some girl. Why did he even bother trying to get laid? Maybe he should change his mind and take home one of the humans. Maybe they could fuck him with one of his knotting dildos, it wouldn't be the real thing, but it would beat going home alone and doing all the work himself.

 

Abandoning the idea of going home with this fine specimen Stiles made his way over to his new 'friends' who were impatiently awaiting him and his sinfully moving hips. He knew how to attract other people with just a few movements. Even though he enjoyed dancing – or sometimes just grinding – with the other people on the dance floor, he couldn't help but let his gaze wander over to the guy on the wall. He seemed to be abandoned by the woman or maybe she was just powdering her nose – or whatever it was women did when they went to the loo - but he didn't seem to mind the solitude, even though his bitch face was still in place.

 

Without any conscious input from his brain, Stiles' legs made their way over to the edge of the dance floor near tall, dark and handsome. Even if he wasn't able to take the guy home, he wanted to look his fill before he found someone to replace him for the night. Continuing his dancing – and maybe adding some seductive hip movements – Stiles eyed the guy, who didn't seem to notice him for quite some time, not that Stiles minded all that much, because right now he was having fun despite not having anyone to fuck him that night.

 

Losing himself in the music Stiles closed his eyes for a few songs and let himself be guided by the tunes, not noticing anything around himself for quite some time. After another change in speed he blinked his eyes open confusedly and looked straight into the eyes of tall, dark and handsome, who seemed to be watching Stiles' display rather intensely.

  
With someone that hot watching, Stiles couldn't stop himself from giving the guy another once over before resting on the guy's eyes and licking his lips seductively, which first darkened the guy's eyes before provoking a flash of bright, werewolf blue. Stiles shivered with the prospect of having caught the attention of a werewolf, who apparently couldn't keep his eyes off the human. Smirking he danced solely for him, trying to get another obvious reaction from the other man, but it was futile because the man went back to his default expression of a bitch face.

 

Not to be deterred by that, Stiles continued to move to the rhythm, when one of his favorite songs to dance came on. He knew the text fairly well and was excited, because the lyrics were perfect for what he had planned that night. Trying to step up his game, he focused his eyes on the other man's and began to move his hips to the pulsating rhythm and his lips to the words. All the time hoping the guy wouldn't think he was just some stupid dork.

 

Smirking he mouthed “ _Are you having fun?_ ” along with the lyrics. The werewolf didn't respond verbally, just raised one eyebrow, which made Stiles laugh. Finally having the attention of the other man Stiles continued with his seduction and sang along further trying to make his point clear. Stiles gave his all and sang “ _I go hunting for someone like you_ ” which seemed to confuse the werewolf. Hunting and seduction weren't things they liked to see mixed.

 

To convince the man he meant no harm, he made his way over, always trying to be as seductive as possible and hoping not to look like an idiot.

Standing before the man Stiles wound his hands around his neck, still moving his hips and grinding against the guy. When the line came, that would surely bring his point across Stiles leaned in and sang into the man's ear: “ _I just wanna be the one you tie_ ”, leaning back he smirked and watched as the other man's eyes widened and a blush spread over his cheeks, under his incredible beard and further down to the rather low neckline of his shirt. So he _was_ interested...

 

Taking the guy by the hand, Stiles lead him to the dance floor. This way they could test if they were even compatible and didn't just like how the other one looked. Stiles turned around, so his ass met the other guy's crotch and put the man's hands on his hips, as if to let himself be guided by him.

 

Rubbing against the man to the rhythm of the song, made Stiles realize that he wasn't the only one really into their dancing, if the thing pulsating against him was anything to go by. He was slightly disappointed that the man's dick didn't pulsate to the rhythm of the music, but you had to work with what you got at hand.

  
Turning back around he let his own hips meet those of his counterpart and leaned in to whisper in the man's ear: “I'm Stiles, and you are?” while letting his hands wander over the man's back. He really liked what he felt underneath the guy's shirt.

 

“Derek” was the simple answer, before _Derek_ placed his hands on Stiles' ass and squeezed once. Leaving his hands there, Derek began to guide Stiles' movements. Rubbing up against him with every sway, which made concentrating a very difficult task.

 

“Maybe…maybe we should get out of here?” Stiles rasped after another pretty intense grind of Derek's hips. “You know. Get to know each other better” he said with an obvious wink.

 

“You think so? Maybe I want to dance a little longer. You know...prolong our first meeting” was Derek's answer, but Stiles could feel how tempted the werwolf was to get out of the club and somewhere more private. With every grind of their hips, Derek's control seemed to slip a little further, the wolf came to the surface more and more, which was exactly what Stiles wanted. He didn't have a death wish, but he found it incredibly exciting to have sex with someone who could easily lose control. Okay, maybe he was some kind of adrenaline junky, but who cared?

 

“Okay, let's go” Derek said after a while, before he took Stiles' hand and maneuvered them out of the club. “Well, I mean…if you're sure?” he added as an afterthought, when they were standing near the entrance of the parking lot.

 

“Oh I've never been more sure in my life. Where's your car?” Apparently that was consent enough for Derek, because he again took Stiles' hand and pulled him over to a black sports car. “Wait, what about the woman I saw you talking to?”

 

“What? That was my sister, don't worry. Serves her right to bully me into going out into a club. Luckily she did drive on her own, so I don't have to be considerate and tell her I'm going home with some stranger...”

 

“That's nice, I think” Stiles was slightly confused, but at the same time relieved Derek didn't have a girlfriend.

 

“Well then…take a seat, get comfortable. We're going on a ride” with a cheesy wink Derek made his way around the car to the driver's side. Normally Stiles would be appalled by such a line, but Derek seemed so adorable saying this, in an incredibly manly way of course. When they pulled out into the road, Stiles couldn't help himself and let his hand wander over Derek's thigh. He liked the muscle definition he could feel under his palm, especially when his hand wandered farther up, nearing Derek's crotch, which seemed to be quite happy to be in the proximity of Stiles' fingers.

 

“Please don't, I have to concentrate...” Derek pleaded through gritted teeth.

 

“Oh please, just let me pet him, I want to get to know him, too. And look how happy he seems to feel me” Stiles cooed while continuing to pet Derek's dick.

 

“If I crash this car, it'll be your fault” was the only reply Derek had for Stiles, who didn't want to torture the werewolf, so he took his hand back and just asked how long the drive would take. “Why, are you impatient?”

 

“Well yes, now that I've felt what you're hiding in your pants I can't wait to play with it...” was Stiles' blunt answer. If Derek didn't have werewolf reflexes, he might have crashed his car then and there, because that was slightly more revealing than previous partners had been.

 

“Okay...” he rasped, trying to find some composure. “We're nearly there...” Stiles could only smirk. He loved to throw off other people, especially the one's he intended to sleep with. True to his word Derek slowed down his car and parked it in front of a garage, which belonged to a moderately sized house on some quiet suburban street. Stiles was pretty sure that it wasn't that far away from his childhood home.

 

“Looks nice” he said getting out of the car. Derek just shrugged bashfully. “It is home” was his simple answer, one Stiles could live with. It wasn't as if they were on the tail end of their first date. They came here to fuck, nothing less, nothing more.

 

Following Derek up the path towards the front door, Stiles had time to admire Derek's backside in the faint light from the street lamps.

 

“Mhh nice” he murmured, which caused Derek to turn around and arch one of his eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, I was just enjoying the view” was Stiles' cheeky answer.

 

“Is that so? Maybe you want a taste as well?” To this Stiles could only sputter. It wasn't something he had expected, but he was totally on board with the idea and he wasn't ashamed to tell Derek so, too.

 

“Then...let's get inside...the house of course.” Damn, that guy was so dorky, he was totally Stiles' type.

 

After the groping in the car and the wait to arrive at their destination, Stiles had calmed down a little and wasn't so frantic anymore to get out of his clothes and into Derek's bed. That didn't mean he wasn't immediately on the other guy, after the door closed behind them, because the door would do, too, for the time being. Stiles pushed the werewolf against the door before attacking his mouth. At the same time he tried to get Derek out of his shirt, but was hindered by the fact, that their mouths were attached to each other. With a frustrated growl Stiles broke the kiss and got rid of Derek's and his own shirts nearly at the same time. Derek seemed to appreciate the effort, because he pulled Stiles into his arms and picked him up.

 

Stiles put his legs around the werewolf, while Derek put his hands on Stiles' ass to support him, and awaited where this situation – and man – would lead them. Apparently Derek wanted to adjourn their meeting to his bedroom, because that's where he let go off Stiles. Enjoying the way the mattress felt under him, Stiles was distracted, when Derek began to nestle with the button on his jeans – his very nice and very _tight_ jeans – and pull down his zipper. With bated breath Stiles awaited what would meet his eye. As Derek finally took off his jeans, Stiles really wasn't disappointed when he discovered that the werewolf wasn't wearing anything underneath. He had hoped, but hadn't been too sure, after his short groping in the car, but now, seeing all that he's touched through thick denim right before him, felt like Christmas came early.

 

After having stared for what felt like hours, Stiles was surprised again, when Derek moved towards the bed and began undoing the laces on Stiles' shoes. Damn you converse, he should have thought about easy access!

 

Derek made quick work of Stiles clothes, which soon joined Derek's on the floor near a chair.

 

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Derek finally asked.

 

“I thought I made myself pretty clear at the club? Remember? ' _I wanna be the one you tie_ ' so...are you up to it?” Stiles asked with a meaningful look towards Derek's dick, which was clearly absolutely on board with Stiles' suggestion.

 

“If that's really what you want” Derek nearly growled before pouncing on Stiles and engaging him in another kiss, that had Stiles nearly forgetting what it was that he wanted to do with the other man, except for kissing him again and again. While kissing, their hips established a rhythm of their own, rubbing and circling like they couldn't get enough of the other. Nearly at the edge of coming, Stiles had to break the kiss to capture some air and still his hips.

 

“You promised me to let me play with your cock, so...can I?” Stiles rasped, still trying to get his breathing back under control. Derek wasn't able to give a verbal response, he just flopped onto his back and made a sweeping motion as if to say _'It's all yours!'._ That was something Stiles couldn't ignore and immediately went to touch and stroke Derek's erection. Stiles enjoyed the feeling of literally having Derek in his hands and couldn't suppress a smirk at that thought. Leaning in he pressed a kiss to the tip, which made Derek growl for real this time.

 

“Don't play around, either stroke it for real or come up here again so we can kiss again and start fucking.” Derek's words sent a shiver down Stiles' spine, they were tempting, but he wanted a real taste of the werewolf, so he took Derek's warning to heart and licked the erection from base to tip. Derek moaned, unable to form any coherent sentences or thoughts. Stiles passed some time, licking, stroking and sucking Derek's dick, before he found he'd had enough and was ready for the real fun to begin.

 

Making his way up Derek's body, Stiles didn't miss the opportunity to lick over his abs and paid special attention to the werewolf's nipples. Derek seemed to enjoy every second of it, if his writhing was anything to go by. Finally reaching Derek's mouth again, Stiles took his time and really kissed the werewolf, until he was pushed onto his back and nearly devoured by Derek's enthusiasm.

 

Derek sat up, at the loss of contact Stiles let out a small whine, because he didn't want to stop kissing Derek. Kissing Derek was awesome and should continue to all of eternity, but the werewolf had other plans. He reached inside his bedside table and got out some lube and a condom.

 

“No, no condom” Stiles whined. He knew werewolves couldn't carry anything and he didn't care about the mess, but he liked the idea of having something of Derek inside of him. A reminder of their night together, as cheesy as that sounded.

 

“Okay, but if you change your mind. Tell me” Derek said with a seriousness, which – for Stiles – was slightly out of place in this situation. “If you're ready, could you roll onto your stomach?”

 

“I could, but you don't need to prep me. I already did that, earlier at home...in my shower” Stiles answered, because he came prepared, okay?  


“Maybe, but I'd like to prep you myself and maybe do something else” Derek replied suggestively. Without further prompting Stiles rolled over, got on his elbows and knees and presented his ass to Derek to do with as he pleased.

 

“Simply beautiful” Derek breathed, before leaning forward and spreading Stiles' cheeks. At first Stiles tensed up, because it was always strange being this exposed by and to a perfect stranger, but this feeling passed and he pushed his ass further into Derek's hands. Following this invitation Derek lowered his lips to Stiles' ass cheeks and kissed each one, before he zeroed his gaze onto Stiles' hole. Licking his lips Derek pushed his nose up into Stiles' crack and licked once over the inviting entrance. Stiles could only moan to this, because he was surprised and overwhelmed in equal measures. Losing himself in the moment, Derek couldn't stop himself feasting on Stiles' hole, all the while being encouraged by the sounds that came from the human's mouth.

 

Once he found that he'd tasted Stiles enough, he grabbed the lube and poured some over his fingers. Stiles had been honest, when he told Derek, that he'd opened himself up at home, but Derek wanted to be sure, that he wasn't hurting the human. So he brought his lubed up fingers to Stiles' ass and without any warning entered the still somewhat tight passage. Due to the surprise Stiles tensed a little, but loosened up again rather quickly once he got used to the feeling of someone else's fingers up his butt.

 

Gently Derek opened Stiles up more and more, to ensure a smooth entrance for himself. Stiles was torn between loving and hating the attention the werewolf paid to his ass. Loving it, because it felt so good and nice that someone else was having their fingers inside him. Hating it, because he wasn't able to do anything about his rock hard erection, which only got worse the more Derek probed inside of him. It was a conflicting feeling, but he enjoyed it immensely. He wished Derek would finish already so they could continue, but at the same time he hoped that it would never end, because it felt too good.

 

“So which position do you prefer?” Derek asked almost casually as if he was talking about the weather. Stiles had to take a few deep breaths and gather his thoughts before he could answer with something resembling coherence: “I want so see you, I know it's difficult, but if I sit in your lap and put my legs around you, I think it could work, without my legs falling asleep...”  
  
Derek seemed to give this some thought, because his fingers ceased moving but eventually he made an agreeing noise. He helped Stiles to turn back onto his back. While Derek gathered some pillows he could place at the head board, Stiles couldn't help himself but give his cock a few firm strokes, just to take off the edge and because it hadn't been touched at all that night. After finishing his task Derek leaned back into the pillows and grabbed the lube again to get his own dick nice and shiny. Stiles watched Derek lube up himself, still laying on his back and pulling at his own erection.

  
“Well if you don't get into my lap, I'll have to finish this all by myself…” Derek said, still slicking his dick and watching Stiles.

 

“But I'm so comfy...” Stiles nearly whined, but still got up and into Derek's lap. “Okay, maybe this place is comfy, too” he conceded. Derek could only agree, but preferred to kiss Stiles again, before helping the other man situate himself, so he could start his slow descent. Stiles took his time, not only because the feeling was something to get accustomed to, but also because he wanted to enjoy every single second of Derek entering his body.

 

When he was finally seated in Derek's lap, with his knees on either side of Derek's hips, Stiles took the time to relish the feeling of being so full and being so close to another human being. He didn't hesitate in telling Derek this: “Mhh, feels nice” he nearly moaned, before starting to move a little. “Okay, that's even better!” Derek could only agree and put his hands onto Stiles' hips to help him move up and down and guide his movements a little. Slowly but surely they started to establish a rhythm, which they both liked and enjoyed.

 

Stiles put his hands to Derek's shoulders, so he could get better leverage for his body's movements. To every downward motion of Stiles' hips, Derek moved his up in a counter movement to double the friction inside Stiles and intensify the feelings for him. Stiles wanted to be knotted, so Derek tried to deliver.

 

“You look so good bouncing up and down on my cock” Derek whispered into Stiles' ear, while he caressed the sides of the human. “And you feel even better than you look. Tell me, how long has it been since someone was inside you? Was _fucking_ you?” At that moment Stiles didn't have the cognitive ability to answer Derek with anything resembling words, he just whimpered and sped up his up-and-down-movements. “That long, hm? I can feel it, how tight you are and still you want me to knot you? Can you even take it or should I pull out before it happens?”

  
This time Stiles could give an answer, which was a resolute “No!” In addition he tightened the muscles in his ass, as if to hinder Derek from pulling out. This added stimulation was enough for Derek's knot to start forming. Derek would've liked to change positions then and there, so he could pound into Stiles and speed up the forming of his knot and maybe get a little deeper, but he respected Stiles' wishes to do this with him sitting in Derek's lap, even though it cost him a lot of self-control. He liked having Stiles sitting and moving in his lap, this way they could prolong their coupling a little and it would make everything a little more intimate later on, when they were tied together and waiting for the knot to go down, even though that really wasn't anything normal people were looking for in a club hook-up. But Derek never claimed to be anything resembling normal.

 

Stiles noticed that his up movements were getting more difficult with each motion, when Derek's knot started to inflate. The friction it caused was amazing, but he couldn't wait for the moment, he wouldn't be able to move anymore and just had to sit there and circle his hips to get a little more friction to get off. Derek seemed to have abandoned Stiles' hips all together and was grabbing for Stiles' dick to get him on track to climax with him or at least shortly after him.

 

“Come on Stiles, I know you want to. You can feel that it won't take much longer for me to come. Don't you want to come with me? Mark me with your seed? I know you like the feeling of my cock inside you. Tell me: _does he fill the space_?” he couldn't help but quote the song Stiles used to seduce him with earlier. In reaction to Derek's words Stiles slammed down, which locked the – now fully - inflated knot inside him. This in addition to Derek's hand stroking his dick had Stiles coming faster than either of them could have anticipated. Derek's erection began to twitch inside of Stiles, trying to mimic the muscles, which were massaging his cock and knot at the same time. Stiles thought he could feel how Derek's come was spreading through his insides, which had him moaning louder than before.

 

After they came down some, Derek had the presence of mind, to help Stiles in stretching his legs a little and wrapping them around the werewolf to get into a more comfortable position.

 

“Wow...that's even better than I could've imagined” Stiles rasped after some time, which caused Derek to look up in surprise.

  
“What?” he asked confusedly. “Please don't tell me you were a virgin before I took you home, not that there is anything wrong with _that_ but…that'd be rather careless!”

 

“No, well not really. I've had sex before, even with werewolves, but they all refused to knot me. And sex without a condom was out the question as well. They didn't want to deal with the mess, but…I like it?” Those words eased some of Derek's worries, so he could continue to enjoy the afterglow.

 

“Their loss” he replied flippantly, which caused Stiles to laugh long and loud, which in turn made for some interesting sensations around Derek's dick.

 

“Uhm, this may sound stupid, but...do you mind if I crash here? You kinda wore me out and you drove here and...” before Stiles could talk himself into a frenzy, Derek kissed him to shut him up.

 

“No, I don't mind. I'm pretty beat myself, so we can go to sleep after my knot goes down, sound good?” Derek asked in return, to which Stiles simply nodded, before initiating another kiss. Why not use the time and do something productive? They'll be there for another few minutes, which they totally could use to kiss some more and maybe cuddle a little.

 

When Derek's knot finally went down after over 20 minutes, they laid down and snuggled up together. Before completely falling asleep Derek remembered that he had to get up rather early the next morning, which he told Stiles.  
  
“That's fine, I can't stay long either, I have to get to my first day of work” the human replied. “So why do you have to get up early?” Stiles asked through a yawn.

 

“We're getting a new intern, well our forensic psychologist gets the intern, but my boss wanted to have us all present to welcome them...” were Derek's last words before he was drifting off to sleep. For Stiles sleep didn't want to came that soon, because he may or may not have had sex with one of his dad's deputies. Fuck!

 

 

 

The end


End file.
